borutofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mitsuki
Mitsuki (ミツキ, Mitsuki) jest syntetycznym człowiekiem, który jest shinobim z Konohagakure i członkiem drużyny Konohamaru. Osobowość Mitsuki ma bardzo spokojną i rzeczową postawę. Jest on szczególnie postrzegany jako bardzo wesoły, jeśli nie obojętny, w tej sytuacji. Choć nie jest konfrontacyjny, swobodnie mówi w każdej sytuacji i robi rzeczy we własnym tempie. Wykazano również, że ma ostry dowcip, jest dobrze czytany i uważny, wykazując zaawansowaną wiedzę z zakresu matematyki i historii innych wiosek. Wykazano również, że działa on dobrze z Boruto w skoordynowanych atakach. Niby wynikająca z jego surowego wychowania z Orochimaru, Mitsuki jest bardzo okrutny w walce, nie okazując powściągliwości i chąc zabić swoich wrogów bez wahania. Jest także bardzo zaangażowany, gdy otrzymuje zadanie, ponieważ kiedy miał rozkaz zabić kogoś, nie wahałby się bez względu na to, kim jest. Podczas pobytu w Akademii nie wydaje się, aby miał przyjaźń z Saradą Uchihą, dopóki nie zostali przydzieleni do Drużyny Konohamaru. Wygląd Mitsuki będąc w kryjówce Orochimaru.png|Mitsuki będąc w kryjówce Orochimaru. Wygląd Mitsukiego..png|Mitsuki w swoim stroju bojowym. Mitsuki w nadchodzących seriach.png|Mitsuki podczas nauki w Akademii Konohy. Wygląd Mitsukiego.png|Mitsuki po zostaniu geninem. Mitsuki ma rozczochrane biało-niebieskie włosy, cienkie brwi, ze złotymi oczami i bladej cerze, którą odziedziczył po ojcu. Jego strój składa się z luźnego kimona obwiązanego pasem, granatowe spodnie oraz standardowe sandały shinobi. Opórcz tego dodatkowo nosi rękawiczki bez palców, ochraniacz z symbolem Konohy. Umiejętności Mitsuki jest wyjątkowo utalentowanym shinobi w swoim wieku, zauważył, że Orochimaru jest genetycznie doskonały i potencjalnie potężniejszy od samego Sannina. Jest to prawdopodobne spowodowane synetetycznym ludzkim klonem stworzonym przez Orochimaru. W Akademii bardzo celował w nauce ninja, jak i schlostycznej, i po egzaminie końcowym walczył z Shino Aburame w uległość (choć Shino powstrzymał się i został wyeliminowany za utratę tarczy). Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom przeszedł do finałów egzaminów Chūnina. Czakra i Fizyczna Sprawność Mitsuki ma niezwykle wysoki poziom czakr dla swojego wieku, wystarczające do osiągnięcia trybu Mędrca. Jest także niezwykle szybki i zwinny, jest w stanie uniknąć ataków i przekierować ich przeciwko wrogowi. Jest bardzo zaawansowany w taijutsu. Podobnie jak jego ojciec, styl walki Mitsukiego jest bardzo płynny i pełen wdzięku, jest w stanie płynnie prześlizgnąć się przez obronę przeciwnika i uderzyć z dużą elastycznością. Akin do węża, wydaje się, że jego specjalnością są chwyty na ciało i uścisk. Był również w stanie zadać własne ciosy przeciwko Suigetsu Hōzuki w krótkim starciu. Mitsuki posiada wykrywanie promieni podczerwonych i zmysł słuchu dla fal o niskiej częstotliwości w jego ciele. Ninjutsu left|thumb|159px|Mitsuki używa Sen'ei Tajashu. Techniką podpisu Mitsukiego jest technika modyfikacji miękkiej budowy ciała, w której może rozciągać ramiona, aby używać ich jako broni i ograniczeń. Może także rozbijać bariery używając nieznanej techniki, po prostu dotykając ich. Chociaż nie widziano go, używając, w pewnym momencie nosił miecz, co wskazywało na umiejętności w kenjutsu. W anime pokazał znaczną zdolność cięcia, zdolną do gładkiego cięcia przez metalową belkę. Zauważa także, że jest on doskonały w technikach opartych na ucieczce. Wykazano również, że jest bardzo skrępowany, regularnie potrafi podkradać się do swoich kolegów z klasy bez ich zauważania. Ponadto, może również użyć sztuczek zręcznych, ukrywając w swoich ustach igły, aby rzucić się na przeciwnika z dużą mocą. right|thumb|159px|Mitsuki używa Uwolnienie Wiatru. Mitsuki może użyć Kuchiyose no Jutsu, aby przywołać węże, którymi może wykonać Sen'ei Jashu, a także Hebi Bunshin no Jutsu. Dzięki nim może je wykryć z dystansu, a po nauczeniu jednego ze swoich węży zapachów przyjaciół, Mitsuki może go użyć do odnalezienia swoich towarzyszy. On również umie medyczne ninjutsu, Jujutsu i może używać Uwolnienia Wiatru, aby tworzyć silne wiatry. Senjutsu left|thumb|159px|Tryb Mędrca Mitsukiego. Mitsuki posiada umiejętność używania Transformacja Mędrca; choć podświadomie ma on dostęp do tej umiejętności. Wyjątkowy dla niego, zyskuje osłonę czakry cyjan, która formuje się w eteryczne węże wokół jego ciała, aby pomóc w jego zasięgu ataku, i wyrasta z niego pojedynczy róg. Mitsuki jest również w stanie osiągnąć tryb Mędrca, co czyni go jednym z najmłodszych ludzi, aby go osiągnąć. Jego prędkość wzrasta ogromnie, jak pokazano, kiedy był w stanie wyrwać zwój i klucz z Orochimaru, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że Mitsuki się poruszył. Inteligencja Mitsuki okazał się dość inteligentny. Ma ostry dowcip, jest spostrzegawczy w walce i ma zaawansowaną wiedzę z zakresu matematyki. Biografia Przeszłość right|thumb|159px|Mitsuki budzi się nic nie pamiętając. Mitsuki został sztucznie stworzony przez Orochimaru, powstał z tego samego embrionu co co najmniej jeden starszy "Mitsuki". Podobnie jak jego "brat", Mitsuki nazwano "Tsuki" (杯, dosł: Vessel) i szóstym znakiem chińskiego zodiaku kalendarza "Mi" (巳, dosł: Wąż). Orochimaru, jako "rodzic" Mitsukiego, chciał, aby chłopak mógł odnaleźć swoją niezależność, którą stworzył złożoną przez poprzedniego Mitsukiego. Mitski opanował Tryb Mędrca i postanowił zbuntować się przeciwko jego "rodzicowi" i jego "starszego brata". Porzucił swoje domostwo, aby sam ukształtować swój los, a teraz jest znany pod "Mitsuki" (巳 月, Mitsuki) zastępując drugą postać z "Tsuki" (月, dosł: Księżyc). Mitsuki dzięki daru od Orochimaru odkrył Boruto Uzumakiego, postanowił udać się do Konohagakure i zaprzyjaźnić się z nim w celu znalezienia własnej życiowej drogi. Po przybyciu do Konohy, Mitsuki wstąpił do Akademii. Mitsuki nadal pozostaje tajemniczy wobec swoich kolegów z drużyny. Wejście do Akademii left|thumb|159px|Mitsuki przenosi się do Akademii Konohy. Po migracji ze zrekonstruowanego Otogakure do Konohagakure, Mitsuki mógł zapisać się do Akademii Konohy jako student transferowy jako znak wzajemnego zaufania między wioskami. W anime, zanim wstąpił do Akademii, obserwował z daleka klasę, w milczeniu obserwując, jak dziwne przywołanie szaleje, zanim zostanie pokonany. Później, gdy wydalony student Akademii wyrządził szkodę wiosce (będąc w posiadaniu widma), Mitsuki interweniował i szybko go zatrzymał. W ten sposób spotkał Boruto, Shikadai Nara i Iwabee Yuino. Następnego dnia został wprowadzony do Akademii jako nowy student przeniesienia. Biorąc udział w Boruto, Mitsuki zdecydował się usiąść obok niego. Podczas treningu walki Mitsuki szybko okazał się bardzo zaawansowany, łatwo pokonując Iwabee, ale także próbując go zabić. Został ostatecznie zatrzymany przez Boruto, który wyraził swoją pogardę w takich działaniach, co skłoniło Mitsukiego do przeproszenia. Później tej nocy Mitsuki był w kontakcie z kimś przez białego węża. Następnego dnia Shino Aburame zdecydował się użyć pokoju gościnnego na przyjęcie powitalne dla Mitsukiego. Gdy wysiłki Shino na imprezę obróciły się ze swoimi owadami, klasa zaczęła wariować, a Denki błagał kogoś, aby wyłączył owady, do czego Mitsuki zrobił przy pomocy Fūton: Toppa, powodując jeszcze więcej szkód w Akademii. Potem jeden z serwisantów wpadł w szał, powodując jeszcze więcej szkód w Akademii. Mitsuki uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna miał taką samą mroczną aurę jak wcześniej wydalony student, pod wrażeniem, że Boruto również mógł zobaczyć. Pracując wraz z nowymi kolegami z klasy, byli w stanie pokonać tego człowieka. Następnego dnia Mitsuki wraz z Boruto i Shikadai zostali wezwani na pola treningowe do dodatkowej lekcji od Shino. Kiedy pojawił się ich nauczyciel, był pod tym samym opętaniem co inni. Następnie Shino owinął cały obszar swoimi owadami, zmuszając uczniów do ucieczki. Po długiej pogoni Shikadai wymyślił plan powstrzymania szalejącego sensei. Podczas gdy Shikadai i Boruto rozproszyli Shino i zwabili go do wody, Mitsuki usidlił Shino i poraził go prądem elektrycznym, wypędzając widmo. Ten akt powstrzymał szał Shino, ale opuścił Mitsuki wyczerpany i zaczął opadać na dno jeziora. Został uratowany przez odzyskanego Shino. To ostatecznie sprawiło, że uznał wartość Shino jako nauczyciela. Później, idąc rozmawia z Boruto i Shikadaiem o ostatnich atakach, odkryli, że niektóre z dziewcząt podbijały chłopca. Dowiedzieli się, że chłopak, Magire, był studentem Akademii i zakochał się w Sumire. Kiedy jego uczucia zostały odrzucone przez Sumire'a, uciekł. Następnego dnia, w Akademii dla Sumire'a, zostawiono notatki. Ostatecznie okazało się, że zostało to wykonane przez Magire'a, który został opanowany przez widmo i ostatecznie porwał Sumire. Mitsuki patrzył, jak Boruto i Shikadai walczą z Magirem. Ostatecznie to Chōchō była w stanie porozumieć się z Magirem, pomagając mu się uspokoić i odrzucić widmo. Później Magire załamał się, gdy większość czakry została osuszona przez widmo. Później tej nocy Mitsuki ponownie zgłosił się do nieznanej osoby przez swojego białego węża, mówiąc, że będzie kontynuował śledztwo, dlaczego tylko Boruto widzi to widmo. W końcu Boruto doszedł do wniosku, że jego szczególną siłą oka jest Byakugan. Jednak po tym, jak Boruto przetestował teorię ze swoim dziadkiem, Boruto dowiedział się, że tak nie jest. Mimo to Boruto wciąż był zdecydowany odkryć prawdziwą naturę jego oka, zaskakując Mitsuki swoją dojrzałą postawą. Zdeterminowani, aby znaleźć i uchwycić widmo, które Mitsuki podobało nazwę Boruto na imię "Duch", oni i Shikadai postanowili uciekać się do pomijania klas z fałszywą wymówką. Ze względu na kiepską pisemną wymówkę Mitsuki, szybko się dowiedziano. Postanowiono, że trójka jako kara będzie musiała wziąć lekcje po szkole, aby nadrobić stracony czas. Później Shino wyznaczył swoją klasę, aby podpierać inne miejsca pracy, aby lepiej zrozumieć życie nie-shinobi. Widząc, że Boruto chce kontynuować patrolowanie wioski, subtelnie przekonał Boruto, Shikadai i Mitsuki, by spróbowali usługi pocztowej. Podczas sortowania znaczków usłyszeli w wiadomościach, że kolejny atak miał miejsce w oczyszczalni wody, w której była Sumire. Mitsuki i jego przyjaciele szybko rzucili się na pomoc. Po upewnieniu się, że Sumire jest w porządku, Mitsuki i jego przyjaciele zostali podchwyceni przez Naruto. Zdając sobie sprawę, że również badali ataki, pokazał im, co stało się ofiarami winowajcy; prawie całkowite wyczerpanie czakry wymagające intensywnej opieki. Mówiąc dzieciom, aby trzymały się z daleka od tej sprawy, pojawił się Shino, twierdząc, że ufają oni wysiłkowi jego ucznia, na co Naruto ostatecznie wyraził zgodę. Postanowiono następnie uzyskać dodatkową pomoc od swoich kolegów z klasy, zdając sobie sprawę, że zespół Mitsuki był szpiegowany. Po tym, jak każdemu przydzielono obszar do ukrycia i opuścił urząd pocztowy, tajemniczy sprawca kontrolujący widmo rozpętał go na posterunku. Jednak grupa Mitsuki przewidziała tę akcję, nakłaniając winowajcę. Gdy ninja wycofał się i wymknął się innym, Mitsuki szybko go odnalazł. Po obserwowaniu, Mitsuki wycofuje się z pościgu, pozwalając winowajcy uciec. Po powrocie do grupy Mitsuki pomagał w sprzątaniu poczty. W miarę kontynuowania lekcji, Mitsuki nadal wykazywał zauważalne zainteresowanie Boruto, zaczął zadawać swoim kolegom z klasy swoje poglądy na niego, zaintrygowani ich różnorodnymi dwustronnymi odpowiedziami na znalezienie kłopotliwego, ale zabawnego. Ostatecznie zapytał Boruto, czy może dołączyć do niego na kolację w jego domu, na co się zgodził. Tego wieczoru Naruto niespodziewanie był w stanie dołączyć do nich na kolację. Jednakże, gdy zaczął się obiad, Naruto dowiedział się, że w wiosce rozproszyła się dziwna czakra, co skłoniło go do odejścia. Boruto był na to wściekły, widząc, jak ojciec opuszcza go przy najmniejszych zauważeniach. Widząc obowiązki Naruto jako Hokage jako kogoś, kto poświęciłby najbliższych mu w imię całej wioski, był zdecydowany powstrzymać widmo, zanim Naruto udowodni, że jego ojciec mylił się w swoich metodach. Mitsuki niż ujawnił, że wiedział, kim jest winowajca. right|thumb|159px|Walka Mitsuki z Sumire zostaje zatrzymana przez Boruto. Oświadczył, że to Sumire. Boruto odrzucił takie oskarżenie, ale Mitsuki utrzymywał, że to prawda, po przeprowadzeniu własnych badań. Nagle w wiosce nastąpiło duże trzęsienie ziemi, po którym nastąpiło pojawienie się widma, teraz w formie namacalnej. Mitsuki skontaktował się ponownie przez swojego węża, biorąc pod uwagę rozkaz zabicia Sumire'a. Mitsuki powiedział Boruto, że mogą powstrzymać stworzenie, jeśli zabiją przywoływacza. Boruto odmówił zabicia przyjaciela, co skłoniło Mitsukiego do powstrzymania go od węzowego klona. Mitsuki znalazł Sumire i zaatakował ją, która była w stanie odeprzeć swój początkowy atak. Gdy Mitsuki zdołał ją przygwoździć i przygotować się do zabicia, przybył Boruto, rozpraszając Mitsuki na tyle, by Sumire mógł uciec. Sumire ogłosiła, że dziewczyna, o której wiedzieli, nigdy nie istniała. Nagle prawe oko Boruto zaczęło reagować losowo, powodując, że Nue teleportowała się nad nimi. Sumire spokojnie ofiarowała się temu stworzeniu, aby dokończyć jego rozwój. Kiedy została połknięta w całości i wciągnięta w czasoprzestrzenny portal, Boruto szybko wskoczył za nią. W innym wymiarze Mitsuki pomaga Boruto w odpieraniu Nue. Gdy Boruto zdołał go powstrzymać, Mitsuki przygotował się do zabicia Nue. Jego wysiłek został zablokowany przez Sumire. Gdy Mitsuki ponownie walczył z Sumire, Boruto wziął od niej cios kunai, by powstrzymać walkę. Boruto podkreślił, że zemsta nie musi być jej ścieżką. Zagubiona i rozdarta między wszystkim, co wiedziała, gdy Boruto dalej się z nią zaprzyjaźnił, Sumire powiedziała Nue, żeby wzięła swoją czakrę i dokończył plan, tylko po to, by stwór przytulił się do niej. Boruto domyślił się, że to właśnie on wzbudził Nue, i zaczął postrzegać Sumire'a jako swojego rodzica. Boruto upierał się, że Sumire nie chce przemocy i wie, że nie chce, żeby bestia podążała tą samą mroczną ścieżką, która została na nią zmuszona. Pozbawiając się gniewu, złamała kontrakt wzywający na plecach, powodując rozpad wymiaru. Boruto dotarł do Sumire i przekonał ją, by dołączyła do niego, pozostawiając Mitsuki zdumionego, gdy Boruto ponownie znalazł odpowiedź, która była sprzeczna z logiką. Boruto odnalazł portal w domu. Po przybyciu zostali znalezieni przez swoich przyjaciół i elitarnych ninja. Sai, któr mógł współczuć z przeszłością Sumire'a, zaproponował, że pomoże jej zbudować dla niej nową ścieżkę. Sumire chętnie się oddała. Kilka tygodni później Shino zdecydował się zmienić trzyosobowe drużyny, aby ustalić kolejne optymalne pary do ukończenia szkoły. Mitsuki nalegał na pozostanie w drużynie Boruto, a także współpracę z Lee. Podczas walki o zdobycie flagi Mitsuki nacinał belki konstrukcyjne, aby powstrzymać przeciwników, pozwalając Boruto zdobyć flagę. Shino został następnie wezwany na bok w sprawie Sumire. Gdy klasa zaczęła dyskutować o tym, że Sumire została przeniesiona do innej szkoły, poczuli ulgę, widząc, jak wraca do swojej klasy. Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Po usłyszeniu, że on i reszta klasy będzie przechodzić przez egzaminy dyplomowe w ciągu tygodnia, Mitsuki ochoczo powiedział Boruto, że dzień w końcu nadszedł, na co Boruto zgodził się, twierdząc, że to będzie bułka z masłem. Później wpadł na Chōchō Akimichi i Saradę w restauracji i odbył krótką pogawędkę z dziewczynami, zauważając, że kwestionowanie ich tożsamości i poczucia własnej wartości jest wspólne dla dziewcząt w ich wieku i jest powszechnie określane jako "tragiczny zespół heroiczny". Mitsuki był również w stanie określić, z którego klanu Chōchō pochodzi, nie tylko ze względu na swój herb rodzinny, ale także ze względu na swój wygląd. Później Mitsuki dołączył do Boruto w prostym zleceniu dostarczenia obiadu Hokage od swojej żony na podróż. Po przybyciu za późno, Sarada i Chōchō zaproponowali opuszczenie wioski i przyniesienie jej. Podczas gdy Boruto czuł, że to bezcelowe, wkrótce zobaczył silne pragnienie w oczach Sarady. Mitsuki, zdając sobie sprawę, że było to ważne dla młodej Uchihy, poprosił Chōchō, by dał im minutę, który zastanawiał się, czy to było wyznanie miłości od chłopca. Mitsuki po prostu odpowiedziała, że jej objawy nasilają się i że potrzebowała profesjonalnej pomocy. Ukończenie Szkoły Podczas gdy studenci klasy zaczęli przygotowywać się do egzaminów na zakończenie akademii, różnych uczniów pytano o ich przyszłe cele wraz z rodzicem. To także Mitsuki dołączył do Orochimaru, który dyskretnie wkradł się do wioski, aby nie wywoływać zamieszania podczas rozmowy z Siódmym Hokage. Po rozmowie Mitsuki rozmawiał z Orochimaru o swojej decyzji pozostania w Konohagakure jako ninja Konohy, aby mógł kontynuować naukę nowych rzeczy od bycia w pobliżu Boruto, który Orochimaru zaakceptował. Podczas egzaminów, biorąc subtelną ofertę Shino, aby spróbować ukraść testowe odpowiedzi na test pisemny, Mitsuki i jego przyjaciele mogli z łatwością przejść test. Później, podczas testu praktycznego i końcowego, klasa została przeniesiona na pole treningowe. Tam cała klasa została stworzona, aby stawić czoła Shino, Anko Mitarashi i Konohamaru przez 24 godziny. Podczas gdy nauczyciele wciąż oceniali odpowiednie ulepszenia uczniów, prawdziwy test uczniów był przeciwko Kakashiemu Hatake. Szósty Hokage szybko wyjaśnił, że zda tylko pierwszego studenta, który jest w stanie wziąć pojedynczy dzwonek przymocowany do biodra. Po rozpoczęciu testu Mitsuki zdecydował się pomóc Boruto w pokonaniu Shino, aby jego przyjaciel mógł ścigać Kakashiego. Ostatecznie Mitsuki był w stanie wyeliminować Shino, niszcząc jego znacznik. Misja Geninów Gang Byakuya Przeciwko Momoshiki Po ukończeniu Akademii i zdobyciu rangi genina, Mitsuki wraz z Saradą Uchiha i Boruto Uzumakim zostaje przydzielony do drużyny Konohamaru Sarutobiego. Ich pierwszą misją jest złapanie gigantycznej pandy. Gdy Boruto otacza zwierzę cienistymi klonami i ignoruje grupę, irytując tym Saradę, Mitsuki mówi jej, by zostawiła mu zadanie, ponieważ będąc synem Hokage najprawdopodobniej zostanie nim w przyszłości. Chōchō Zniknięcie Mitsukiego Jūgo Bandyci Mujina Podczas gdy Drużyna Konohamaru wykonuje misję, by pojmać Bandytów Mujina, Mitsuki kończy przechwytywanie i wiązanie jednego z bandytów do drzewa. Kilka dni później drużynie, Mitsuki był zaskoczony, kiedy zostali przedstawiony jako pierwsza misja rangi B. Podczas gdy Sarada i Boruto byli zastraszani na początku, Mitsuki zauważył, że Piąty Kazekage znany był z robienia misji z rangi B, podczas gdy Genin osobiście szybko ekscytował swoich kolegów z drużyny. W dniu misji, kiedy Boruto porzucił misję z powodów osobistych, Sarada kazała Mitsukiemu śledzić swojego kolegę z drużyny, by mu pomógł. Przybyli na czas, by ocalić sparaliżowanego Boruto przed Shojojim, szybko pokonując bandytę. Później, gdy bili brawo za ocalenie Tentō i zdobycie Bandytów Mujina, Konohamaru powiedział także, że będą musieli zostać ukarani za porzucenie swojej oficjalnej misji. Ao Kawaki Ciekawostki * Jego hobby to czytanie databooków i granie w karty. * Jego ulubionym daniem jest jajecznica, a znienawidzonym mięso zwierząt z łuskami. * Jego cechami są: inteligencja (165 pkt), zdolność negocjacji (150 pkt), zręczność (140 pkt), siła (130 pkt), percepcja (123 pkt) i czakra. * Ma cztery gwiazdki jako tropiciel, trzy jako przeklinający i medyczne ninjutsu. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja Kategoria:Jaskinia Ryūchi